thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Durene
Durene is a half-Troll and Laken guard and lover. Appearance Durene has brown eyesChapter 6.41 E and her skin is rougher than normal and has cracks in places. Her inside palm is fairly smooth if callused, though. Durene’s not a giant, but she is half-Troll, and that means she’s easily six foot six, or maybe even taller.Chapter 3.11 E Personality Background Durene's mother, having lost a previous husband and children, lived alone near the village of Riverfarm. She raised Durene from her sickbed until the girl was four years old, while Durene's Troll father had been killed by an adventurer soon after having gotten her mother pregnant. After the death of her mother, Durene was taken in by the village, but had to sleeps in barns, eat scraps, and endure the humiliation from other kids. When she was old enough, she returned to the cottage of her mother and only interacted with the villagers when they needed her help as a strong laborer, hiding from strangers and adventurers. This background led to her illiteracy and low intelligence. Chronology After she met Laken, who couldn't see her predication, she was reluctant to tell him about being Half-Troll. When winter arrived, Yesel and Prost Surehand, farmers from Riverfarm, tried to convince Laken from leaving her hut and told him her secret. This didn't impede their relationship long: Laken and Durene became lovers less than a month knowing each other, and then Laken discovered that he could declare her a Paladin.Chapter 3.01 She stayed at his side when they tamed Frostwing and later Bismarck. She and Laken claimed the buried village of Riverfarm as part of his Unseen Empire; she and Gamel accompanied Laken to Invrisil. She stayed in his close council when they rebuilt and enlarged Riverfarm. When tempted by Lady Rie Valerund, it never occured to Laken that he should leave Durene, and this loyalty to her also strengthened her own towards him. After she had been severely wounded in the battle of Lancrel by Pyrite, Durene was left behind by Laken for over sixty days while he accompanied Tyrion Veltras in the siege of Liscor and then returned with goblin prisoners. She had no sympathy to his idea of bringing goblins back as prisoners. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: *Farmer Lv. 6 *Paladin Lv. 17 Skills: * Strength * Step * Skin * Endurance * Strike * Courage * of Valor * Weathersense * Proficiency: Shield (For Leveling History see Here) Trivia * She does not how to read. Chapter 6.34 E Gallery Miguuel Artwork.jpg|Miguuel Artwork Durene by DemonicCriminal.jpg| Durene crushing Mavika’s crow. By DemonicCriminal. Quotes Volume 3 * (To herself) “I’m a Paladin!” Volume 4 * (To Laken) "Okay, but can I punch him anyways? He keeps telling me that he’s got a second sword just as long as his first sword. Which is impossible. It wouldn’t fit in his pants. And who’d want a sword that big, anyways?” Volume 5 * (To Laken) “You’ll figure out something. If you can’t do it, no one can.” Volume 6 * (To Ryoka) “I’m coming. If that’s alright. I mean, I’m going whether you like it or not.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Half-Trolls Category:Paladins Category:Farmers Category:Riverfarm Category:Izril